


Au crépuscule des dragons

by Folheld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus, coming-out, good and bad CO
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Scorpius et Albus décident d'annoncer leur couple à leurs familles. Parfois tout se passe bien et d'autres fois tout se passe mal.





	Au crépuscule des dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte existe déjà sur fanfiction. net, sous le même nom et publié aussi par mes soins, donc pas d'inquiétude s'il vous parais familier. J'ai juste pris la décision de migrer quelques textes sur cette plateforme-ci aussi.
> 
> Diclaimer : bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages

Il était encore tôt quand Scorpius fut tiré de son lit par quelqu’un dont la douceur s’apparentait à un ours mal léché. Le blond chercha tant bien que mal à retirer la main sur son épaule qui semblait motivée à le pousser hors de son lit alors même qu’il était toujours fatigué de sa nuit passée dedans. Un grognement accompagné d’un mouvement pour se soustraire à l’inconnu et Scorpius pu profiter de quelques secondes de calme sans personne pour le déranger. Celles-ci furent interrompues par la soudaine venue d’un seau d’eau glacée qui trempa le jeune homme et son lit avec.

\- Espèce de … !

L’insulte mourut alors qu’il apercevait enfin l’inconvenant dans sa chambre. _Tss_. Encore lui. Face au blond, de l’autre côté de la chambre, un seau d’eau à la main, se tenait un brun bien connu.

 - Albus !

Le sourire angélique qui lui répondit le fit soupirer. Il adorait Albus, vraiment, mais 95% du temps il rêvait seulement de l’étrangler dans son sommeil.

\- Allez mon mignon, il faut se préparer pour les cours.

Un autre grognement répondit à Albus. Le vocabulaire matinal de Scorpius n’était pas très large. Cela se résumait souvent à quelques grognements, quelques mots monosyllabiques ou le prénom du jeune Potter. Cela amusait toujours Albus de voir son blond préféré être si gracieux, timide et bien éduqué toute la journée pour finir par ressembler à un ourson pas content le matin, au réveil.

C’était probablement l’une des premières choses qui l’avait fait craquée à propos du blond. Ça, et son adorable sourire. Sa loyauté digne d’un Poufsouffle et ses yeux Malefoyens.  Aujourd’hui, alors qu’Albus entamait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, il avait la chance de pouvoir dire que le blond était à lui.

En effet Scorpius et lui étaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur sixième année et après un été à passer à se lamenter de l’absence de l’autre. Lamentations qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être, vu que les deux jeunes se jetaient sur la moindre occasion pour inviter l’autre chez soi au grand damne de leurs pères respectifs qui se côtoyaient beaucoup trop.

Un été qui finalement s’était montré bienfaiteur pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils avaient pu non seulement rester près de l’autre mais en même avoir la preuve que leurs parents leurs avaient pardonnés leurs désastreuses aventures avec le retourneur de temps.

Oui, Albus était heureux de pouvoir se dire que Scorpius était son petit-ami et même s’il avait ce pincement au cœur quand il sortait du cocon protecteur de leur dortoir, Albus était heureux. Il aimerait dire que tout le monde était au courant pour eux deux, mais cela lui était impossible. C’était pour le moment leur secret ainsi qu’à quelques amis de dortoir. Des amis qui ne jugeaient pas et qui aidaient pour le maintien de leur secret. Des amis qui les avaient poussés l’un vers l’autre. Matthew, Alexei et même Alice les avaient aidés à se découvrir autrement que comme meilleurs amis.

Matt, Alex et Alice avaient donc décidé de s’autoproclamer fondateurs et membres du club des « Amoureux du Scorbus ». Oui, ils avaient veillé à trouver un nom à leur couple. En même temps, vu la rapidité de la fondation de ce club, même pas une heure après leur premier baiser… Albus se doutait que leurs amis avaient trouvé le nom bien avant.

Ils étaient lourds à vouloir les aider ou forcer selon le point de vue dans lequel on se plaçait, à s’afficher dans l’enceinte de l’école. Ni Albus ni Scorpius n’échangeraient leurs amis pour tout l’or du monde. Aucun des deux amoureux n’était prêt à faire son _coming out_ et ils râlaient beaucoup quand le sujet était mentionné mais cela restait bon enfant et personne n’était encore mort. Pour le moment.

Albus devait bien l’avouer, autant il adorait son petit-ami et aurait aimé pouvoir s’afficher devant tout le monde. Autant il était terrifié, tout comme Scorpius, à l’idée d’avouer à quelqu’un d’autre qu’ils s’aimaient. Ils se doutaient qu’un jour ils devraient le dire à leur famille mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la chose serait plus facile. Ils avaient vraiment hâte d’être à ce moment.

Ils avaient juste envie de profiter de leurs moments. De ces instants où Scorpius était grognon et où le rire joyeux et léger d’Albus résonnait quand ils se chamaillaient dans la salle de bains. Ils étaient bien pour le moment, laissez leur le temps.

 

_Neville Londubat_

Etrangement la première personne qui sut pour eux, autre que leurs amis, fut leur professeur de botanique : Neville Londubat. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient cours en cette fin d’après-midi et comme beaucoup de fin de journée, personne n’était réellement concentré. Matt et Alex profitaient de la moindre occasion pour lancer des sous-entendus scabreux à leur couple d’amis. Des sous-entendus voulus sur le ton de l’humour mais montèrent très vite sur le haut de l’échelle de tolérance pour Albus. Il en avait marre d’entendre ses amis parler de la souplesse de Scorpius.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva et un faux mouvement plus tard, la plante vénéneuse à ne surtout pas toucher à main nue tomba _malencontreusement_ dans le cou d’Alex. _Oups_  ! Malheureusement pour Albus, Neville avait tout vu et avait envoyé le pauvre Alex à l’infirmerie et fait sortir tous les élèves excepté Albus.

Scorpius attendait de l’autre côté de la serre, inquiet pour son ami mais surtout pour son petit-ami.

Albus, lui, ne faisait plus vraiment le fier. Il avait agi par pur instinct et maintenant, le cœur un peu moins à chaud, il devait avouer s’inquiéter pour Alex et pour leur amitié. Ça, et le professeur face à lui. Neville avait beau être un ami de son père, il n’en restait pas moins un héro de la Grande Guerre et Albus devait bien l’avouer que parfois Neville savait être intimidant. Parfois. Un peu comme aujourd’hui alors que son regard était froid à l’encontre du fils de son ami.

Albus ne put s’empêcher de déglutir et de regarder ses pieds comme un enfant en faute. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de Neville et même s’il avait presque 17 ans, Albus ne faisait pas le fier devant son parrain.

 - Neville, je …

\- En effet, tu as _fait_ quelque chose. C’était totalement inconscient, Albus.

Ouch. Neville n’avait pas utilisé son surnom comme il aimait le faire. C’est à ce moment que le jeune Potter se rendit compte à quel point il s’était mis dans les problèmes. Empruntant un peu de courage à son sang gryffordien, il leva les yeux vers son parrain. Neville était face à lui, les bras croisés et prêt à entendre une bonne explication. C’était dans ce genre de moment où le professeur ne cassait rien qu’il apparaissait comme le héros de guerre qu’il était.

 - Maintenant tu as deux choix, Albus : soit tu me trouves une très bonne raison pour tout ceci et je serai peut-être clément, soit tu refuses de me parler et je devrais en informer tes parents.

\- Non !

Le cri avait été poussé avec le cœur. Il était impensable pour le jeune sorcier de prévenir ses parents sur les événements. Ils lui poseraient des questions et Albus ne se sentait pas à laisse pour y répondre. Il était peut-être un Serpentard, il n’aimait pas autant mentir que les préjugés le laissaient entendre pour autant.

Sa gorge était sèche alors qu’il faisait mentalement la revue de tout les choix qu’il lui restait. Il n’y en avait pas tant. Et malheureusement, Albus devait laisser éclater la vérité, avec de la chance, il n’aurait pas besoin de tout dire.

 -Je-Je suis désolé. Alex a dit des choses et je n’ai pas réussi à me retenir. S’il-te-plait, Neville, ne les préviens pas.

Son ton était peut-être trop suppliant pour un fier Serpentard mais Albus s’en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses parents apprendre cet accident. Et il devait protéger ce qu’il y avait entre Scorpius et lui.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se laissa envahir par la panique quand il entendit la réponse de son professeur.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd, Albus. J’ai bien entendu quelques remarques d’Alex mais elle concernait Scorpius, pas toi. Alors si tu me disais la vérité, plutôt ?

Le souffle du jeune Potter s’était coupé. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de fermer les yeux comme pour assimiler ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Neville avait entendu Alex parlait de relation entre Scorpius et lui. Neville avait entendu Alex demander si Scorpius était un bon coup.

Son cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus vite alors que ses yeux cherchaient en vain quelque chose qui pouvait l’aider. Même la vision de son parrain soucieux ne lui suffit plus et Albus s’écroula au sol. Ses jambes étaient incapables de le retenir. Le sorcier gémit sous la douleur mais veilla à se traîner misérablement vers le pied d’une table pour s’y adosser. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et Albus ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pas en ce moment.

Il ne cessait de trembler et de respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Une douleur presque physique dans son cœur le forçait à se recroqueviller pour essayer de s’en sortir. Il paniquait comme un enfant.

 - Ecoute, je suis là, d’accord. Tout va bien se passer. Al !

\- AL !

Ce ne fut pas la voix soucieuse de son parrain qui le ramena mais celle paniquée de Scorpius. Le blond avait entendu un fracas et n’avait pu s’empêcher de rentrer à nouveau dans la serre. Voir Albus au sol et pris dans une crise de panique lui avait serré le cœur. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de crier le nom de son petit-ami.

D’ailleurs, le fils Malefoy ne put se retenir de se précipiter aux côtés de son amoureux pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener de sa crise.

Neville, un peu plus en retrait, les regardait faire avec interrogation. Il connaissait l’amitié qui liait les deux jeunes hommes mais cela ressemblait à bien plus. De plus, depuis l’arrivée de Scorpius, c’était comme si les deux étudiants étaient dans un autre monde. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et tous leurs gestes dégageaient une tendresse et une affection qui serrèrent presque son cœur. 

D’un toussotement discret, Neville rapporta l’attention des deux adolescents sur lui.

\- Al ? Est-ce que tu aimerais me dire quelque chose ? M’expliquer tout ça ?

Il lui laissait le choix. Il préférait néanmoins le préciser à voix haute.

\- Tu as le choix, Al. Sache juste que je suis tout ouïe et que rien de ce que tu me diras n’influencera ma décision. Tes parents ne seront pas prévenus et tu viendras m’aider à la serre, le soir, pendant deux semaines en guise de punition.

Il ne lui retira pas de points. Neville se fichait bien de ce système et préférait ne pas punir les élèves.

-Tu peux lui dire, je suis là.

La voix de Scorpius n’était qu’un murmure, destinée seulement à Albus mais la proximité des trois sorciers avait permis à Neville d’entendre ce chuchotement.

\- Neville… la raison pour laquelle ça m’a mis autant en colère d’entendre Alex parler sur Scorpius, c’est que…

Albus cherchait ses mots. Il avait du mal à les trouver. Sa gorge était sèche et il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur étaient si frénétiques tout le monde pouvait les entendre.

Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Scorpius et ils étaient tous les deux d’accord pour dire qu’ils se sentaient prêt à avouer leur relation à leurs proches. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’Albus se sentait capable de faire ça maintenant. Toutefois, la main de son petit-ami qui se glissa dans la sienne, le rassura suffisamment pour qu’il puisse parler. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa main prise en étau pas celle du blond. Albus ne pouvait faire face à la tête de Neville, pas tout de suite.

\- Je-je sors avec Scorpius. Et je l’aime bien … beaucoup même.

Sa voix tremblait un peu alors qu’il laissait les mots coulaient hors de sa bouche. Et même si le soulagement vint, Albus se sentit quand même mal alors qu’il attendait la réaction de son parrain.

 - Est-ce que … es-tu heureux ?

La question de Neville fit relever la tête au jeune Potter vers le professeur. Ce dernier avait un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres alors qu’il ne quittait pas des yeux le couple devant lui.

\- O-oui. Je suis heureux avec lui.

\- C’est tout ce qui m’importe, Al. Ton bonheur. Et si celui-ci est avec Scorpius alors je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble.

La sincérité transpirait des mots de Neville alors qu’il souriait encore plus franchement devant l’aveu de son filleul. Un filleul qui, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta dans les bras de l’ancien Gryffondor pour l’étreindre tout en murmurant des merci.  Merci d’accepter. Merci de donner sa bénédiction. Merci d’être là.

Toujours pris dans son câlin avec Albus, Neville tira néanmoins le bras de Scorpius pour le joindre l’étreinte. Ils étaient bien là, à écouter leurs cœurs battre. Soulagés de cette tension qui avait empli la pièce auparavant.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant que Neville ne se détache et pousse les jeunes garçons à rentrer au château. Ils avaient encore un ami à voir pour s’excuser après tout. Sur le trajet vers la bâtisse, alors qu’ils se lâchaient les mains pour ne pas être vus, Scorpius tira son petit-ami vers lui pour déposer un simple baiser sur sa joue. Rougissant, il lui murmura contre son oreille :

\- Moi aussi je t’aime beaucoup.

 

_Drago Malefoy_

Plusieurs semaines après cet incident le couple de Serpentard était allongé sur le lit à baldaquin d’Albus. Ils avaient tiré les rideaux et jeté un sort de silence pour ne pas être dérangés. Alex avait pardonné à Albus et promit dans la foulée d’être moins offensif mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de vouloir taquiner ses amis dès qu’il le pouvait.

De ce fait, Albus profitait avec joie de chaque moment privilégié qu’il avait avec son petit-ami. Et en ce samedi matin, c’était un de ces moments. Ils étaient étendus dans une étreinte connue sous le nom de la petite cuillère. Scorpius était la grande et ainsi il était blotti contre le dos d’Albus qui s’amusait avec les mains de son petit-ami. Celles-ci étaient situées sur son ventre pour l’enfermer dans une étreinte amoureuse.

Depuis le _coming out_ d’Albus à son parrain, Scorpius était devenu très protecteur avec son petit-ami qu’il avait vu dans une position de faiblesse telle qu’il avait cru son cœur saigner. Alors maintenant, il le choyait un peu trop… uniquement dans leur intimité, mais suffisamment pour qu’Albus s’en plaigne, un peu. Le jeune Potter n’était quand même pas fou et la profusion de câlins qu’il avait eus de son blond préféré lui allait très bien. S’il râlait c’était seulement pour la forme.

\- Je pensais le dire à mon père pour Noël

La voix de Scorpius était douce à son oreille. Son souffle chaud était une caresse bienvenue, suffisamment pour faire perdre l’esprit pendant quelques secondes à Albus.

\- Tu…quoi ?

\- J’aimerais dire à mon père pour nous deux, lors des fêtes. Si tu es d’accord, bien sûr.

Albus sentit alors le besoin de faire face à son blond. Il se tortilla quelques secondes avant de réussir à se retourner et de faire face à Scorpius. Ce dernier était plus pâle que l’ordinaire et semblait guetter sa réaction.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d’accord Scorpius. Merde, je l’ai annoncé à Neville alors qu’aucun de nous deux n’étaient vraiment chaud. Il est hors de question que tu te restreignes pour moi.

Son ton était monté alors qu’Albus imaginait son petit-ami s’empêchait de faire des choses au nom de leur couple. Hors de question que Scorpius se sente limité, de quelques manières que ce soit. D’un geste brusque, Albus renversa leur position pour finir assis sur les hanches du blond, les genoux de part et d’autre du corps chaud du Malefoy, le brun prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- N’hésite pas à le dire à ton père. Tu as tout mon soutien et mon amour, peu importe ta décision finale.

C’est pourquoi Scorpius se trouvait à la porte du petit salon du manoir Malefoy, les mains crispées par le stress. En cette veille de Noël, l’adolescent avait décidé de tout avouer à son père. Il avait échangé toute la semaine avec son petit ami pour trouver la motivation et le courage de faire son _coming out_.

La première semaine de vacances avait été calme, uniquement ponctuée par les visites fracassantes de Pansy au manoir pour rendre visite à son unique filleul préféré.

Depuis leur voyage en France, il y a quelques années, les Malefoy avaient décidé de suivre la tradition française et de fêter un premier réveillon la vieille du 25 décembre. Au début, c’était une manière de fêter Noël une fois encore avec Astoria avant que celle-ci ne succombe. Aujourd’hui, c’était une habitude que les deux hommes Malefoy avaient conservé en souvenir de la jeune femme et pour conserver une soirée rien que tous les deux.

C’était pour cela que Scorpius voulait parler à son père maintenant. Au moins, s’il le prenait mal, demain Drago serait obligé de faire semblant devant les autres invités.

\- Père, j’aimerai vous parler.

Sa voix était tremblante, un peu cassée. Scorpius pouvait presque entendre les larmes dans ses paroles. Le stress resserrait sa gorge dans une douleur inconfortable.

Son père s’était redressé du canapé où il avait installé le début de repas pour regarder son fils. Le plus vieux des Malefoy devait avouer qu’il était un peu perdu face à la réaction de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. 

\- Bien entendu Scorpius. Tu sais que je suis là, il te suffit de demander. 

Ledit Scorpius déglutit une dernière fois avant de se lancer. Il devait le faire.

\- Je suis gay. Totalement 100% homosexuel. Ce n’est pas une phase. Ce n’est même pas une théorie. Je sors avec Albus depuis mai. Et-et on s’aime…

Il parlait rapidement dans une vaine tentative d’expédier tout ça. De faire en sorte que cela se passe le plus rapidement possible comme quand on arrache un pansement : d’un coup sec.

Scorpius avait abandonné tout son courage pour garder ses yeux au sol. Il ne voulait pas voir l’air déçu de son père. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l’être ? Son fils ne serait jamais l’héritier parfait.

\- Je suis désolé, père.

 - Scorpius 

La voix de son père était trainante. Un doux murmure pour les oreilles du fils. Drago s’approcha lentement de Scorpius, comme on approche d’un animal blessé qui risque d’être violent. Le père Malefoy le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Une étreinte fragile traversée par les sanglots étouffés de Scorpius.

Drago Malefoy était surpris, bien entend,  mais il n’était pas comme son père. La guerre était passée par là. Astoria les avait quittés. Scorpius et Albus avaient changé trop de fois le cours du temps et inquiété beaucoup trop de fois leurs parents.

Bien sur que Drago ne pouvait s’empêcher d’appréhender la révélation de son fils. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait le rejeter.

\- Scorpius, mon bébé. Ne t’excuse pas d’aimer. Jamais.

L’étreinte se resserra alors que Drago prenait un peu plus son fils dans ses bras. L’entendre pleurer lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait promis à Astoria de prendre soin de leur bébé et peu importait qui il pouvait bien aimer.

\- M-mais, ça fait de moi quelqu’un d’encore plus à part. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Peut-être que Scorpius était masochiste à tenter d’expliquer à son père pourquoi c’était _malheureux_ qu’il soit avec Albus. Peut-être aussi que l’adolescent ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père. Les Malefoy étaient une vieille famille avec de vieilles traditions, l’homosexualité n’en faisait pas partie.

\- Chuuut, mon bébé. Ce n’est pas grave, _Salazar_ , non ce n’est pas grave. C’est parce que je voulais être comme les autres que j’ai eu _la_

Entendre son père parler de la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit tressaillir l’adolescent. Ils n’en parlaient pas vraiment entre eux. Scorpius savait pourquoi elle était là et le rôle de son père durant la guerre mais excepté cette explication, ils n’en avaient jamais reparlé.

\- Père, pour la marque, vous n’avez pas eu le choix

\- Toi non plus Scorpius… on aime qui notre cœur décide.

Ils s’étaient légèrement écartés pour que Drago puisse essuyer les larmes des joues de son fils et lui sourire. Il était impossible pour le plus âgé de rejeter son fils, pas pour quelque chose d’aussi simple qu’être tombé amoureux.

\- Mais vraiment Scorpius, _Albus Potter ?_ Ce gamin a intérêt de prendre soin de toi, sinon fils ou pas fils de celui Qui-A-Survécu-Encore-Et-Encore, je vais lui faire goûter à la colère d’un ex-Mangemort.

La voix de son père avait beau être rieuse, Scorpius ne doutait pas une seconde de la véracité de la menace.

 

_Harry James Potter et Ginevra « Ginny » Molly Potter_

Le cœur d’Albus battait à cent à l’heure. Noël était passé. Il avait ri, chanté, crié et souri. Avec ses frères et sœurs, ses parents, ses cousins et tout le reste de sa famille. Il avait aussi pu voir quelques heures durant son amoureux pour échanger des baisers, des cadeaux et beaucoup de courage pour leur _coming out_.

Bien entendu, le jeune Potter savait pour Scorpius et la réaction de son père. Ce dernier l’avait d’ailleurs accueilli quelques jours plus tard avec un sourire en coin, avec la promesse de lui arracher lui-même ce qui faisait de lui un homme s’il faisait du mal à Scorpius. Albus n’avait pu qu’acquiescer et assurer d’une voix tremblante qu’il aimait son Malefoy et que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. 

Le père Malefoy avait souri plus franchement avant de prendre le Potter dans ses bras et de lui murmurer un « bienvenue dans la famille » et un « bon courage » pour faire face à la marraine. Pansy Parkinson était terrifiante au possible quand on osait lui dire que son bébé de scorpion était mal d’une quelconque façon. Et il semblait qu’elle pensait réellement que Albus était une source de malheur vu ses promesses de tortures et de charpies s’il arrivait quoique ce soit à Scorpius.

Pourtant aujourd’hui, Albus devait avouer que les menaces hautes en couleur de Pansy lui manquaient. Le Serpentard avait pris exemple sur son petit-ami et avait décidé de tout avouer à ses parents. Le poids de son secret et de ce jeu de cache-cache lui pesaient sur les épaules et sur le cœur. Un sentiment lourd qui l’empêchait de respirer à chaque seconde passée avec ses parents dans la même pièce que lui…

Albus s’était remis à les fuir comme avant les accidents avec le retourneur de temps. Il avait bien remarqué que son attitude blessait son père mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement au risque d’éclater en sanglots devant ses parents.

Après une dernière inspiration, il plaça sur son visage son masque serpentien et s’avança dans la cuisine où ses parents prenaient une dernière tasse de thé.

Scorpius lui avait raconté comment cela s’était passé pour lui. Comment le dire le plus rapidement possible dans la conversation l’avait soulagé. Autant prendre en exemple son petit-ami et faire ça au plus vite. Albus voyait bien le regard interrogateur de son père sur lui.

\- Papa, maman. Je… j’aime Scorpius. On est ensemble depuis 8 mois. Et j’espère vraiment qu’on le sera encore pendant longtemps.

Cette fois-ci Albus n’avait pas baissé les yeux. Il voulait voir le visage et l’expression de ses parents. Et pourtant, il en vint à regretter son geste.

Si son père semblait surpris de la nouvelle et avait l’air perdu face à ce qu’il fallait dire ou faire. Ses yeux, eux,  exprimaient juste tout l’amour qu’il continuait à ressentir pour son fils.

Sa mère, elle, Albus l’avait vue en colère auparavant mais là ? C’était la première fois qu’il avait réellement peur d’elle. Le visage de Ginny avait rougi violemment, une ressemblance de plus avec sa propre mère, avant qu’elle ne se mette à balbutier durant quelques instants. Des bruits de bouche désagréables qui prirent fin quand elle se mit à crier.

\- NON !

Son éclat de voix ainsi que sa main qui laissa glisser la tasse de thé sur le sol dans un grand fracas firent sursauter les deux autres occupants de la cuisine. La matrone Potter se leva brusquement avant de tout simplement se lancer dans une tirade.

\- Il est hors de question, Albus Severus Potter que tu finisses avec ce _Scorpius_! Je ne t’ai pas élevé comme une _tafiole_ , un _giton_ (1) à entretenir !

Le nom de Scorpius était sorti comme une insulte de la pire espèce, comme s’il était le Mal incarné. Albus était bien trop choqué par la réaction de sa mère pour ne serait-ce que penser à bouger. Ce fut le bruit de la gifle et la vive douleur dans sa joue et sur sa lèvre qui le ramena au présent, où Ginny continuait de s’égosiller.

 - Je refuse ! Tu entends ? C’est impossible que tu finisses avec ce fils de Mangemort ! À tous les coups, il t’a perverti avec une potion stupide. Un séjour à Ste-Mangouste, tu seras guéri et on te trouvera une gentille fille !  

Le ton de la rousse s’était fait plus calme alors qu’elle réfléchissait à voix haute à la raison pour laquelle son fils était avec un autre homme. Etrangement, le simple fait d’être amoureux semblait irrecevable pour elle.

 - Tu finiras avec une sorcière comme tous les gens normaux ! Il est impossible que j’ai accouché d’un _gigolo_ (2). Tu vas guérir de cette _maladie_. Peu importe comment, mais tu auras une femme et des enfants. Point !

Ginny crachait ces mots avec hargne et fureur alors que son esprit se tournait vers l’abomination des propos de son fils. Peu importait que chez les sorciers, deux hommes pouvaient avoir un bébé grâce à une potion, cela restait contre-nature. Il était impensable que son fils soit ce genre-là de _monstre._

Pourtant, la cause des larmes d’Albus ne fut pas la douleur qu’il ressentait alors qu’il se rendait compte de l’étroitesse de l’esprit de sa mère. Ni de celle qui venait des accusations qu’elle osait proférer contre son adorable Scorpius. Ce fut la réaction d’Harry qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

Son père avait repris conscience en entendant sa femme frappait son fils et était intervenu pour que cela ne se reproduise pas une deuxième fois. Il avait pris son fils dans ses bras, l’éloignant de la rousse avant de se mettre enfin à parler. Sa voix était froide, stricte, celle de l’Auror, de Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Ça suffit Ginevra ! Al’ a tous les droits d’aimer la personne qu’il veut, même si c’est un homme. Et encore plus si c’est quelqu’un d’aussi adorable que le jeune Malefoy.

Le Al en question était prêt à ouvrir la bouche et à remercier son père quand celui-ci lui demanda de monter dans sa chambre pour le laisser discuter avec sa mère. Albus avait peur de ce que cela impliquait mais il hocha quand même la tête avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre et surtout dans son lit.

 

_James Sirius Potter_

Albus avait à peine eu le temps de claquer sa porte de chambre et d’enfouir ses larmes dans son oreiller qu’il sentit la présence de son frère à ses côtés. Ça ne l’étonnait pas vraiment, vu les cris qu’avaient poussés sa mère _, Ginny_ , il ne savait même pas s’il pouvait encore qualifier cette femme comme « sa mère ».

La main de James se posa sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort avant de le tirer un peu vers lui pour qu’il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. L’ainé sentit son cœur se briser davantage quand il vit la douleur humide chez son frère.

Il avait entendu les cris de sa mère et il avait compris quel était le problème mais cela ne voulait pas dire que James était capable de tolérer la souffrance chez son petit frère. Même si ce dernier était en dernière année de Poudlard et qu’il pouvait tout à fait faire de la magie sans restriction.

\- Al… je-j’ai tout entendu. Ne pleure pas, Al.

James entraîna Albus dans une étreinte serrée autant pour lui que pour son frère. Il essayait toujours de maintenir sa voix dans une tonalité douce malgré son tempérament.

 - Maman n’avait pas le droit de dire ça. Et puis regarde le bon côté des choses, papa accepte, lui. Et moi aussi. Je suis sûr que Lilly ne dira rien, au contraire. Elle aura le droit à un cadeau en plus maintenant qu’on a un nouveau membre dans la famille.

En entendant les pleurs d’Albus se calmer, James continua de parler dans l’espoir de faire oublier la douleur de la perte de l’approbation maternelle.

 - Et puis, on ne va pas cracher sur l’idée d’avoir le manoir Malefoy pour nos vacances. En plus, on peut enfin dire que tu fais honneur à tes prénoms ! Tu es gay et tu es fou amoureux. Franchement, maman ne devrait pas être étonnée vu ceux que tu honores.

\- Idiot …

La voix d’Albus était toujours un peu tremblante mais au moins elle était plus amusée des propos de son frère que remplie de douleur.

Les deux frères restèrent ensemble pendant un moment. Albus parlait enfin avec joie de sa relation avec Scorpius et de tout le bonheur que cela lui apportait. De leur moment à deux, mais aussi de leurs amis Serpentards et de leur fichu fan-club.

Il était bien détendu quand son père passa la porte. Harry Potter avait l’air fatigué, néanmoins il veilla à sourire à ses fils avant d’embrasser précautionneusement son cadet. Une marque d’affection bienvenue pour Albus.

\- Al’ je suis désolé, mon fils, mais je vais devoir te demander de faire ta malle. Je ne te mets pas hors de la maison, loin de là.

L’Auror soupira alors qu’il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son fils. Un sourire fatigué orna ses lèvres avant de continuer :

\- J’ai beau aimé ta mère et croire qu’elle ne fera jamais de mal à l’un de ses fils. Ma discussion avec elle et mon instinct me poussent à croire le contraire. Ce qu’elle m’a dit, Al’, tu n’as pas besoin de l’entendre ni de le vivre. J’aimerai que tu fasses ta malle avec tout ce qui t’importe, au cas où… et je t’emmènerai chez Drago pour la fin des vacances. Je vais essayer de tout arranger avec Ginny avant la fin de la prochaine période scolaire.

Albus comprenait le choix de son père. Si sa mère voulait réellement l’emmener à Ste-Mangouste pour le « soigner de son  homosexualité » alors il valait mieux pour l’étudiant de ne pas rester dans les parages. Sa mère avait fait la guerre, qui savait quel sort elle connaissait pour le contraindre à rentrer dans ses clous à elle ?

Le jeune Potter hocha doucement la tête puis avec sa baguette, veilla à faire sa malle. James l’aida, silencieux, lui aussi comprenait que quelque chose était en train de changer dans la maison.

Finalement, seuls les meubles, les draps et les photos où Ginny apparaissait restèrent dans la chambre après que Albus n’ait pris ce qui lui importait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelque chose soit cassé par sa génitrice.

Son père approuva son choix d’un simple hochement de tête avant de lui prendre le bras et sa malle d’une main pour les faire transplaner au manoir Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy ne dit rien quand Harry lui demanda d’héberger son fils jusqu’à la fin des vacances. Il devait se douter du climat chez les Potter. Même s’il avait accepté l’homosexualité de Scorpius par amour pour son fils et sa défunte femme, il comprenait la haine de Ginny. Lui aussi avait été élevé dans l’idée que l’homosexualité était à bannir, quelque chose indigne des sorciers. Sauf que la guerre était passée par là, tout avait été remis en question et même ça. Il semblerait que la remise en cause n’avait pas été faite partout.

La fin des vacances se passa tranquillement au manoir Malefoy, et même avec l’habitant supplémentaire. Le temps s’égrena lentement et malgré tout la volonté du Survivant, Albus ne posa jamais plus un pied dans sa maison d’enfance.

Sa mère n’avait pas cessé de crier que si elle le croisait, peu importait où, elle l’emmènerait de force se faire soigner. Harry avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais Ron s’en était mêlé, approuvant les idées de sa sœur. Il veillait aussi à trouver une sorcière bien sous tout rapport pour son neveu. Harry avait tenu bon malgré ceci, Hermione l’aidait, lui rappelant le bonheur de son fils et que oui c’était normal.

Ce qui avait fait craqué le patriarche Potter fut les accusations de Ginny d’avoir créé un monstre en voulant à tout prix l’affubler de ses prénoms maudits. Ce jour-là, le couple s’était brisé. Et malgré toute la complicité de la loi sorcière, Harry veilla à remplir et finir la procédure pour divorcer de Ginny.

Il abandonna lui aussi la maison familiale, ce foyer qu’il avait construit, pour se trouver un appartement dans le Londres-moldu où il pourrait vivre tranquillement avec ses enfants. James avait sans hésité abandonné sa mère pour son père, l’aidant même pour les papiers. Lilly, elle, avait eu le cœur brisé de quitter sa mère, mais quand elle avait su ce qu’elle prononçait contre son grand frère, son choix avait été simple.

En face, le couple Hermione-Ron n’était pas tombé en miettes mais uniquement car les deux refusaient de mettre le sujet sur le tapis de peur de voir se briser leur vie à deux.

Maintenant, Albus et Scorpius étaient diplômés. Ils rentraient à l’université l’année suivante et étaient toujours ensemble.

Le lit d’Albus dans le nouvel appartement de son père était peut être un peu trop petit pour deux jeunes hommes en pleine croissance. Mais ce n’était pas bien grave… c’était juste une excuse de plus pour obtenir des câlins de la part de l’autre et se rassurer en écoutant leur cœur battre à l’unisson.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Giton : en gros c'est un jeune homme entretenu par un homme plus âgé, plus riche et souvent en échange de faveurs sexuelles (ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas être une relation amoureuse)
> 
> (2) Gigolo : c'est le mot pour dire une prostitué mais quand c'est un homme 
> 
> Hum hum ! 
> 
> Les CO peut importe ce qu'il se passe ou qui est la personne concerné, est difficile. Je peux juste vous conseiller de ne jamais forcer quelqu'un à en faire un, s'il vous plait. Et si à tout hasard, vous êtes encore dans le placard, ce n'est pas grave, faire son CO n'est pas nécessaire et vitale. Soyez heureux comme vous le voulez. Vous avez le choix et décider de ne pas en faire n'est pas une honte. 
> 
> Fin de la parenthèse. Remercions Vanille pour sa correction (ça ne fera que 5 fois en une soirée, après tout). Vous l'avez vu mais la fin n'est pas un Happy End à 100%. Je voulais quelque chose de nuancer et aborder ce rejet que certaines personnes peuvent subir. Des jeunes expulsés à cause de leur orientation sexuelle existent malheureusement. 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié cette lecture ! 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
